


Playing the Part

by Vector



Category: Death Note
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L was alone in his intent stare at the monitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Part

It was past midnight by the time that Light Yagami closed his notebook and stood.

L was alone in his intent stare at the monitors; Light's father had stormed off in frustration a while ago. Hopefully with a little sleep he would be more rational in the morning. He was an excellent investigator, but entirely too emotionally involved.

L glanced over the most recent report of the criminals that had died that night. A purse snatcher on the evening news, dead conclusively of a heart attack. Definitely Kira. And yet... L glanced up as on his monitors Light made a show of stretching and putting away his books.

That was it, of course. L couldn't shake the feeling that the show Light was putting on was just that—an act. Light was playing the part of a studious high school student. He was playing it flawlessly, but it was still _false_.

L gnawed gently on his thumb, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

***

Studies for the night done, LCD TV and the incriminating Death Note fragment relatively safe in his trash can for the moment, Light glanced at his bed. But only for a second. There was no way he was going to get to sleep right now. His body was humming with energy, and triumph kept threatening to make a full grin break out on his face. He'd outwitted L. He was certain of it. Sixty-four illegally installed cameras, and L had _nothing_. Light let a small smile curve his lips as he made a decision and grabbed his towel. Perhaps a shower before bed.

No doubt there were cameras in the bathroom as well—L would never leave such an obvious blind spot—but that was more to the better.

***

L leaned forward with interest. He didn't think Light would be stupid enough to try something in the bathroom. In fact, if he did, L would be disappointed. But he was clearly up to _something_.

L switched the camera views over as Light pulled the bathroom door closed.

***

Light turned on the shower head, stripped off his clothes efficiently and stepped under the spray. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the warm water saturate his hair and drip down his face.

Ryuk hadn't told Light the exact locations of the cameras anywhere outside his room. He'd looked, Light was sure, but then he'd gone off in a sulk. Best to assume that all angles were covered.

Light brushed water out of his eyes and reached for his shampoo. He wondered if the camera feeds were monitored in real time. Probably they were—if L had enough suspicion to install cameras, he'd probably want to be able to act instantly if he saw anything incriminating. They no doubt had quite a few people assigned to the task, especially if there were several households with cameras.

But no, he wasn't thinking like that—best to assume that all the investigative power of L's team was focused directly on him.

Rubbing his head into a lather, Light allowed himself another smile at the thought of the legendary detective, L, devoting all his focus to watching him in the shower.

***

Now that was interesting. Light's expression was more alive, more real than L had seen it so far. Even while he'd looked through his (entirely too convenient) stash of dirty magazines, Light's face had been bland. So now L watched Light intently for any twitch, any shift of body language that would tell what he was thinking.

As his eyes followed the water running down Light's skin, he saw something else that hadn't been present when Light had flipped through pages of scantily-clad women.

***

Light considered for a moment willing away his building erection—but only for a moment. He was a healthy teenage boy, and it would be somewhat unusual if L's team watched him for any amount of time without him showing some sexual interest. So, instead, he slid one of his soap-slick hands down his chest, across his stomach, through curls of hair and finally to stroke lightly at his cock.

It felt good. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation, tipping his head back to let the falling water surround his head, suds from his shampoo running down his body in rivulets.

***

L, of course, continued to watch the monitors. But he was not completely unaware that it was a choice that many people would object to.

The likelihood that Kira killed by masturbating in the shower was admittedly small. Even if it had been more plausible, there was still the matter of the criminals dead earlier that night shortly after their faces had first been broadcast.

But the person in question was, of course, Kira; he already killed in a clearly supernatural fashion. It wasn't _impossible_ that something was going on here. L had to keep watching. There _was _no choice.

Unconsciously, L shifted his weight back slightly in his chair and splayed his knees wider.

***

Light increased the pressure as his cock came to full hardness under his hand. He choked back a sound as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Then, reconsidering, on his next breath he let it out—a low hum, not enough to pass the walls and wake his family, but plenty enough for the benefit of any bugs in the room.

As long as he was doing this, he might as well leave his remote observers no doubt of exactly what he was doing.

He leaned one shoulder against the wall of the shower for support and began to move his hand in a steady rhythm.

***

L realized that his hand that wasn't worrying at his teeth was playing at the button of his jeans. Well, that was fine. He undid them without looking down. He could allow himself this indulgence, as long as it didn't effect his observation.

As one hand slid down his pants, the other reached to turn up the volume control. His eyes, of course, remained glued to the screens.

***

As each stroke send pleasure coursing through his body, Light let his eyes flutter open for a second. If I were to place a hidden camera... His eyes landed on the junction between the bar for the shower curtain and the wall. There. Probably a safe bet; if cameras were positioned anything like they were in his room, there would be one stuck in every remotely appropriate place.

He let his body sprawl so that more of his weight was supported by the wall, and, quite incidentally, he was angled towards the hypothetical camera's position.

As his rhythm sped slightly, he moved his free hand to trail across his chest, letting out a breathy gasp as it brushed his nipples.

***

Light was quite a showman. If L had not already felt that Light knew he was being monitored and was performing for the occasion, he would now. Not that L was likely to offer this scene up as evidence to the team.

Still, it was interesting. Because it made L wonder how Light knew, and what other information he had his hands on. It was rare that someone knew more than L thought they knew. Most often they knew less.

L's toes curled around the edge of his chair for support as he spread his thighs wider to give his hand more room to move.

***

Light had no doubt that someone—L, or someone under him—was watching. It would only be natural. If they weren't thorough, the cameras were completely useless to them. Light wondered what his observer thought of himself now. His great mission of justice, tracking down the notorious Kira, was reduced to watching a teenager jack off in the shower.

The best part, of course, was that Light _was_ Kira. But his observer would never, ever see that.

Light gasped—unintentionally, this time—and his rhythm faltered as his hand began to move more frantically. After a few more strokes, his hips bucked and he came.

***

L pulled his hand out of his jeans as Light stood panting against the shower for a moment longer, the water washing away the evidence of what he'd done. Eventually his eyes flicked from the screen long enough to grab a napkin to wipe himself up with.

Light Yagami. He was certainly worth keeping an eye on.


End file.
